Den Mother
by TheSongSmith
Summary: Part two in the "Mama" series, a group of shorter stories I'm doing from Esme's point of view in relation to each of her children, because there's just not enough Esme love out there! This one is focused on her relationship with Rosalie in the first part and Emmett in the later part.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are with another installment in the series! Thanks to everyone who supported the original "Mama" and inspired me to turn it into a project. In this first part we have a little Esme/Rosalie relationship, because honestly I don't think the two ever even interact in any meaningful way in the original stories. So here's my take on them.**

* * *

****

With Edward occupying himself upstairs and Rosalie out on a hunt, Carlisle and I are finally enjoying a moment of peace in the living room. Until, that is, we hear the distant sound of someone running towards the house. Carlisle frowns, getting up to open the door, and suddenly Rosalie appears, carrying something that smells of blood. "Please," she says quickly, "You have to help him!" It takes me a minute to realize that the thing in her arms is a young human boy, who stares up at her with wide blue eyes.

"My office," Carlisle murmurs, watching her rush up the stairs. He exchanges a worried look with me before we both follow her. Rosalie sets the boy down on the exam bed in the office, cringing as he moans in pain. I stay by the door out of caution, but Carlisle moves closer. "What happened?" he asks. "Did you…?"

Rose shakes her head. "No, it wasn't me, I swear. There was a bear, and…I just couldn't let him die. Please, Carlisle, you have to save him!"

I've never seen Rosalie so panicked, and she seems completely unfazed by the large amount of blood covering the human. "Alright," Carlisle agrees, "I'll take a look. Stand back, Rose."

"No!" she insists, grabbing a hold of the boy's hand. "I'm not leaving him."

Carlisle looks up at her for a moment, surprised, but moves to stand beside the boy. "What's your name?" he asks, gently examining the boy's injuries.

Slowly, the boy tears his eyes away from Rosalie and looks at Carlisle, puzzled. "Emmett," he chokes out.

"Alright Emmett," Carlisle replies, frowning. "Try to relax. Can you tell me how old you are?"

The boy frowns for a moment in confusion. "Twenty…" he manages after a minute. "Don't you…know that?"

Carlisle ignores this, looking at Rosalie. "I'm sorry Rose," he murmurs, too quietly for the boy to hear. "There's nothing I can do. He's lost too much blood already."

Rosalie growls softly. "Change him then!" she hisses. "You didn't have a problem doing it to me!" she sighs, collecting herself for a minute. "I'm sorry. Please, Carlisle, he can't die."

"Why are you so attached to him, Rose?" he asks, puzzled at her sudden fondness. "Did you know him?"

She shakes her head. "Never seen him until today. I just…I have this feeling. He needs to be alive. I can't do it myself, I'll kill him. Please, Carlisle, help me save him," she begs desperately. He looks back at me, alarmed by her sudden desperation. The boy makes a choked sound as he stares up at Rosalie again. "Emmett?" she murmurs. "Can you hear me?" His mouth opens, but nothing comes out, and he frowns in confusion. "Oh God. Carlisle, please!"

I look to Carlisle, who's still looking at me, silently asking what he should do. I nod. "Do it."

He nods solemnly. "I'm so sorry about this, Emmett." Gently, he turns the boy's head to the side, his teeth sinking in quickly. The boy cries out, thrashing weakly as the venom races through him, intensifying the pain of his injuries. "I'm sorry," Carlisle murmurs again, backing up to where I stand. I hug him gently, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay, Emmett," Rose murmurs, squeezing the boy's hand. "It'll be over soon. I won't leave, I promise."

"I'll come back to check on him in a little while," Carlisle says quietly. I pull him out of the office and out of the house, far enough that the boy's cries fade. "Why do you think she was so insistent that I save him?" he asks, puzzled.

I shrug. "She said she felt something. Maybe this is what we hoped for."

"You think she's found a mate?" he asks.

I smile. "You felt something too when you changed me, even though you didn't understand it at the time. I think it's possible. Think about it. It's not typical of her to be so concerned over a human, or over anyone for that matter. She was faced with a weak, bleeding human, and she managed to control herself enough to carry him all the way back here. I believe she had a reason for saving him, even if she doesn't know what it is herself yet."

Carlisle nods, but hesitates. "Do you…think I did the right thing?"

"You saved the boy's life, Carlisle," I point out.

He nods again. "Yes, but I saved Rosalie's too, and she didn't want to be saved. She resents me for it, even now."

"But Edward didn't resent you, and neither do I. I think you made the right choice. And maybe he'll be good for her."

"Maybe," he agrees reluctantly. "I guess we'll find out in three days. Maybe you should talk to her, see how she's doing."

I nod. "I will. Are you going to be okay?"

He smiles a little. "I'll be fine. Let's go check on them."

I nod, taking his hand and walking slowly back to the house. Back in the office, I find Rosalie in the same spot I left her in, murmuring softly to the boy on the bed whose cries seem to have quieted just slightly. "How are you doing?" I ask quietly.

She shrugs, not taking her eyes from him. "I'm not the one going through this."

"No, but it still has to be hard for you to watch. Do you have any idea why you felt the need to save him, Rose?"

She sighs softly. "I don't know. He looked so much like Vera's little boy. I know he can't be the same one, but still, he was so innocent, and…I just had to save him." Emmett whimpers softly, and Rose frowns. "What have I done?" she whispers.

"What do you mean? You saved his life."

She shakes her head. "No. I chose for him, the way Carlisle chose for me. What if he didn't want to be saved? What if he hates me forever?"

I sigh, taking her free hand gently. "Rosalie, have you seen the way that boy looks at you? I don't think he could ever hate you."

"She's right," Edward murmurs from the doorway. "He doesn't hate you. He's glad that you're with him."

Rose looks over at him. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Edward chuckles. "No. Why would I try to make you feel better?" he teases. She glares at him, and he puts his hands up. "Just joking. I'm only telling you what I heard."

She looks back at Emmett for a moment, her expression softening. "What else can you tell me?" she asks.

He steps further into the room, listening for a minute. "He seems to think he's dead," he answers, amused, "And that Carlisle is God. He keeps wondering why an angel is in Hell with him." Emmett cries out again, and Edward winces. "He's in more pain than usual for the change. Maybe it's because he's in worse shape than we were?"

Rosalie looks to Carlisle, worried. "Is there anything we can do to help with the pain?" she asks.

He considers it. "I don't know if it would help at this point, but we could try giving him morphine. I don't think it could hurt."

She nods slowly. "Okay. Can I help?"

He smiles, starting to prepare the injection. "Just hold him still for me, okay?" Rose nods, carefully holding the boy as instructed while Carlisle administers the shot. "There. Hopefully it'll help a bit. Do you need anything else?"

She shakes her head. "No, thank you. I think I'm just going to sit with him for a while." Carlisle nods, turning to leave, but she reaches out to stop him. "Oh, Carlisle…I'm sorry about the way I acted. I understand now, why you did it. I'm sorry."

Carlisle smiles, hugging her gently. "It's alright, Rose. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll come back later to check on him."

* * *

On the third day, when Emmett's heartbeat grows fainter, Rosalie calls for me. "How's he holding up?" I ask softly.

"The morphine isn't helping at all, but I think he's almost done. Would you mind helping me clean him up?"

I smile. "Sure, honey. It took me a while, but I think I found clothes in his size." I reach out, helping her uncurl the trembling boy from his fetal position and remove the tattered remains of his clothes before gently washing the blood from his skin and redressing him. "There," I murmur, carefully setting him back down. "He looks better already." She nods, but still looks worried. "It's almost over, honey," I assure her. "Try to relax. It'll be alright." She smiles a little nodding, and Carlisle and Edward join us as the boy's heartbeat slows further, his pained whimpers quieting. I step back to sit next to Edward at the far end of the room.

"Any minute now," Carlisle murmurs, moving closer to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Rosalie takes the boy's hand, watching him anxiously as his heartbeat finally falls silent. After a long moment, his eyes open, no longer blue but a bright red. He blinks up at Rosalie, in total shock, but stays still and silent. "Emmett?" she whispers after a minute. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly, he nods. "I…don't understand," he murmurs finally. "The fire is gone…but you're still here." He looks at Carlisle questioningly. "Did you change your mind?"

"Change my mind about what?" Carlisle asks.

"About sending me to Hell," he answers matter-of-factly. "I wasn't surprised, honestly. But why did you leave the angel with me? I kept thinking you'd take her away."

Carlisle smiles. "We need to talk about some things, okay Emmett?"

The boy nods, then looks at Rose nervously. "Are you leaving?" he asks.

"Of course not," she assures him. "Just listen, okay?"

He nods again, turning his attention back to Carlisle. "Okay. What is it?"

"You're not in Heaven or Hell, Emmett. You're still on earth. You've just been…changed, a little." The boy frowns in confusion. "Here, maybe this will help. Come see for yourself." He leads the boy over to the long mirror in the corner.

Emmett pulls Rosalie along with him, refusing to let go of her. His considers his reflection cautiously. "Am I dead?" he asks.

"In a way," Rosalie answers carefully. "But you're also in a way alive."

"Why…what am I?" he asks.

"Well," Carlisle explains slowly, "Typically, we're called vampires." The boy frowns, baring his teeth in the mirror. Carlisle chuckles softly. "No fangs, I'm afraid."

Emmett nods, seemingly satisfied with this. "Does that mean I have to bite people?"

"No," Carlisle answers. "There are some vampires out there who do, but my family and I do not. But maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

He grins, looking even more boyish. "Emmett McCarthy. Nice to meet you." For the first time, Emmett notices Edward and I. "Oh. Hi."

I smile, slowly walking closer. "Hi Emmett. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. This is our son Edward, and I think you remember Rosalie."

He smiles, looking at her. "Of course. My angel."

Rosalie smiles back. "Not so much an angel. More a freak of nature."

He chuckles. "I think you can be both. So…all of you are vampires? Were you all…changed like me?"

Carlisle nods. "Yes. And all of us are committed to not harming humans."

"So if you don't bite humans," he asks, "How do you survive?"

"We live off of animal blood," Rose explains. "It's why our eyes turn yellow."

At the mention of blood, Emmett frowns, rubbing at his throat. "Sorry, you must be thirsty," Carlisle says. "Why don't we take you hunting first? We can talk about everything else later."

After his thirst is satisfied, we return to the house, and Emmett checks his reflection in the hall mirror. "Still red," he sighs.

"They'll lighten with time," Carlisle assures him. "How are you holding up so far?"

Emmett frowns, confused, as he sits down beside Rosalie. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've just told you that you're dead and a supernatural being that you didn't think existed, but you seem to be taking it rather well."

Emmett shrugs. "Well, there's nothing I can really do about it now, right?" he asks.

Carlisle nods. "No, I suppose not."

"Okay. So there's not much use in getting upset about it." he grins. "If God and my angel are vampires, how bad can it be? I would like to ask some questions though, if that's okay."

"Of course," Carlisle answers. "Go ahead."

"Vampires don't age or die, right?" Carlisle nods. "So how old are you really?"

"Almost three hundred years," he replies, chuckling at the boy's expression. "Edward has been a vampire second longest. I changed him in 1918. Esme was born before him, but I didn't change her until 1921. And Rose was just changed two years ago."

The boy nods thoughtfully. "Why don't you bite people?" he asks.

"Well, I never knew my creator," Carlisle explains. "But I knew I didn't want to be a monster. When I woke up and realized what I'd become, I tried to kill myself, but it didn't work. Then one day, out of desperation, I caught a deer, and I realized that our kind could survive without hurting anyone. I realized that I didn't have to be a monster after all."

Emmett nods again, considering his next question. Before he can ask it, Edward answers. "It wasn't his original intention, but it worked out that way."

"Edward," I admonish lightly. "You know that alarms new people."

"Sorry mom," he says sheepishly.

Emmett looks between us for a moment, puzzled. "Some vampires have special gifts," I explain. "Edward can read minds."

"Really? What am I thinking about right now?"

Edward smiles. "A tree. A cloud. Me in a…HEY!"

Emmett laughs loudly. "Cool." He looks back to Carlisle. "Is there anything else I need to know about being a vampire?"

"Let's stick to the basics for now," Carlisle suggests. "You already know that vampires have heightened senses, and are faster and stronger than humans. But you'll be what we call a newborn vampire for about a year. That means you'll be stronger than a typical vampire, but it also means your urges will be harder to control."

Emmett raises an eyebrow at him. "Urges?"

"I've told you that our family tries not to harm humans, but that instinct is a very powerful one for our kind. Human blood is a temptation for us all, and sometimes it can be impossible to resist. With time, you'll learn to control it, but in the beginning it's always more difficult, especially as a newborn. You'll be going hunting every few days for a while to help control the thirst, but there is a good chance that you'll kill at least a few humans in this life, no matter how hard you try not to. But know that everyone else has too, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone makes mistakes, and we will help you as much as we can."

The boy's eyes widen as he considers this. "Have you?" he asks softly. "Killed anyone, I mean?"

"No," Carlisle answers, "But that seems to be my own gift. Everyone else has. It's…unfortunate, but sometimes accidents happen, no matter how good we try to be."

Emmett nods slowly. "So…if it does happen…what do I do?"

"Tell one of us," Rose answers softly. "You won't be going on hunts alone for a while anyway, but if it does happen, we can help."

"Okay." He looks over at Rosalie again, grinning. "Okay," he says again, a certain finality to the word. "Anything else?"

"I think that covers all the basics," Carlisle answers. "And of course, if you have any questions you're always welcome to ask." He smiles. "Welcome to the family, Emmett."

Emmett nods, but he hasn't torn his gaze away from Rose. "Um…Edward, would you mind taking Emmett on a tour of the house?" she asks. Emmett looks a little disappointed, but she smiles. "I'll meet you there in just a minute. I just have to talk to Esme about something."

The boy nods, reluctantly tearing himself away and following Edward upstairs. "Something on your mind, Rose?" I ask.

She hesitates. "Esme, when did you know that Carlisle was the one?"

I smile. "Well, I knew I felt something different with him back when I first met him, when I was human. But after the change, there was just this feeling I got around him. I just knew." I pause. "Why do you ask, Rose?"

She looks away. "I…think I know the feeling you're talking about," she answers.

"Do you think he might be your mate?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe…I hope so. But…once he finds out how I got here, he won't want me."

I shake my head, hugging her gently. "I really don't think that's true, Rose. He looks at you like you're everything to him, and he's only just met you. I don't think that would change if he knew your story."

She snorts. "He thinks I'm an angel. If only he knew how wrong he was."

"No. He thinks you're his angel. You can still be that." She frowns. "Don't worry so much. If it's meant to be, it will be. Just take it one step at a time, okay? See how things go."

She smiles, nodding. "Okay. Thank you." She runs upstairs after the boys.

"Do you think she's alright?" Carlisle asks.

I nod. "For the first time in a long time, I think she will be. Do you think he's going to be alright?"

He chuckles. "Well, he's handling things well so far. Better than I would have expected. He doesn't seem very concerned."

I laugh. "No, he doesn't. I guess when you already have an angel, you don't have much else to worry about." 

* * *

**Woohoo! So I know this is more a canon event told from a new point of view, but I tried really hard to think of a time when Rosalie might lean on Esme a little, and I realized that this was probably one of the very few times it could have happened. Please remember to send me a quick review if you liked it, or if you didn't! If I get some responses I'll post the next, more Emmett-centered chapter later today or tomorrow.**

**Also, if you haven't read the original "Mama" with Esme and Jasper and want to check it out, here's a link**: s/9678679/1/Mama

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like you all seem to be on board! Thanks for your support! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

****

Later that night, I hear a _thunk_ on the roof. I climb up quietly to investigate and find Emmett sitting by himself, staring up at the sky. "Everything alright?" I ask quietly.

He looks over, surprised. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking, I guess. Long day."

I nod sympathetically. "Oh. Okay. Just checking. I'll leave you to it, then."

"No," he says quickly. "Actually, would you…mind staying for a bit?"

I smile, walking across the roof to sit beside him. "Not at all. I know it's a lot to take in."

He nods slowly. "It is, but honestly, that's not really what's bothering me the most."

"What's on your mind, then?"

He hesitates. "What about my family?" he asks. "I can never see them again, can I?"

I sigh softly. "No, unfortunately you can't."

"So what happens to them?" he asks. "Do they just…never find out what happened to me?"

I nod. "Generally, yes. They'll probably assume the bear succeeded in killing you."

He sighs, looking more upset than he has since he's arrived, which is impressive considering he was almost killed by a bear, went through a painful transformation, died, and became a vampire since he's been here. "My mother will be heartbroken," he murmurs. "Are you sure I can't see them? Just to…explain? To let them know…" he trails off.

"To let them know what?" I ask softly. "What would you say?"

He frowns. "I could just…tell them the truth. They'd understand…wouldn't they?"

"Well, I suppose that depends," I answer carefully. "What is it that you want them to understand? Telling them that you're a vampire would only put them in danger."

"I could just…tell them I'm okay or something. I just…hate knowing they'll think I'm dead when I'm okay."

I reach out, taking his hand gently. "I know, honey. I wish it could be different. But right now I don't think it's a risk you want to take. When you get near humans, especially the first time, you won't be able to control yourself for a while. I don't want you to have to live knowing you hurt people you care about."

He nods slowly. "I guess you're right. What if I just…wrote them a letter? Just to let them know that I'm alright, and that I love them. If I didn't tell them I was a vampire, would it be okay?"

He looks at me hopefully as I consider it. "Well, we can check with Carlisle, but…I don't think that would be a problem, as long as they don't come looking for you."

He grins, back to his boyish self, and hugs me tightly, careful to mind his strength. "Thank you, Esme. You're really good to talk to."

I smile, patting his back lightly. "Any time, Emmett. I know you miss your human family, but you're not alone. You have us. We'll take care of you."

He nods. "I think my mom would like you," he murmurs. "She'd be glad someone like you was looking after me."

"I'm glad she'd approve. Will you tell me about her?"

He smiles. "Her name is Mary. She's a lot like you, actually. She had her hands full with all of us, but she loved us."

She sounds wonderful," I murmur. "Come on, you'd better get writing!"

"You want to what?" Carlisle asks, alarmed.

Emmett shrugs sheepishly. "I want to bring it myself. I'll do it at night and I won't try to talk to them. I'll just leave it on the porch. You can come with me to make sure I don't hurt anyone. Please, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighs, considering it as Emmett hops from foot to foot like a little boy. He looks to me. "What do you think?"

"Well…" I start. Emmett looks at me hopefully. "It is dangerous, but it's important to him. He can hold his breath, and we can try to desensitize him a little before we go."

Emmett bites his lip, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet while he waits for an answer. "This is highly unconventional," Carlisle says finally. "And I hope you realize that even with these precautions, we can't guarantee the safety of your family if you go." The boy nods. "But," he continues, "If it's that important to you, and you're willing to take the risks, then we'll do our best to help you."

"Thank you!" Emmett nearly shouts, wrapping Carlisle in a big bear hug.

Carlisle chuckles. "Um…easy Em…"

"Oh, right." The boy releases him quickly. "Sorry. So what do I have to do?"

"I suppose it's never too early to start working on your control, especially if we're going to tempt you this early. Follow me."

He leads us down to the basement, where Edward and Rosalie already sit, waiting for us. Emmett looks around nervously, shifting closer to Rose. She smiles, reaching out for his hand. "Don't worry," she murmurs. "You'll be fine."

"Alright Emmett," Carlisle instructs. "This is going to be hard with your new instincts, but you can do it." He walks over to the large freezer. "Now, in here we have stores of human blood." Emmett makes a face, and he laughs. "Don't worry, it's donated. We only use it for training. Now, the plan is to expose you to it a little bit at a time until you can control yourself. It's going to be overwhelming at first, but try your best to remember why we're doing this. Ready?"

He takes a bag out of the freezer, handing it to me before going to stand at Emmett's side, nodding to Edward on the other side. "Alright. Let's do this," Emmett mutters.

I release a tiny drop of blood onto a paper towel, just enough to let the smell escape. Almost immediately, Emmett snarls, trying to lunge forward only to be stopped by Carlisle and Edward on each side, and Rosalie in front of him. He struggles in their grip, but together the three of them manage to contain him. "Focus, Emmett," she murmurs, her hands pressed to his chest. He growls, his eyes flicking between the blood and her face for a moment.

"Rose, you know his instincts are too strong to listen to you right now," Edward mutters, holding him tightly.

"You don't know that," she shoots back. "He'll listen to me. Come on Emmett, you can do it. Hold your breath for a minute." Surprisingly, he obeys, and his posture slackens, his struggling ceasing. Rose smiles. "Good. Now try taking a small breath."

He hisses as he breathes in the scent, his lip curling, but stays in place. He takes a deeper breath, trembling with the effort of controlling himself. He loses focus for a moment, lunging toward the blood again, only to be held back by the others. His eyes squeeze shut as his breathing stills again. Carlisle watches him curiously, waiting to see what will happen. "Enough," Emmett chokes out. Carlisle nods to me, and I quickly strike a match and burn the paper. With the scent gone, Emmett relaxes, sighing. "I see what you mean by 'overwhelming'. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Emmett," Carlisle assures him. "We all feel it too. We just have more practice. Actually, you did remarkably well for your first exposure. You managed to keep enough control to listen to Rosalie. Most of us aren't able to do that in the done."

Emmett grins. "Really?"

"Yeah," Rose answers. "That was way better than my first try." She grins smugly at Edward. "Told you he'd listen to me."

He rolls his eyes at her. "I wonder why."

Emmett frowns. "That was only a little bit. Is it going to be even worse when I leave the letter?"

"Well, there will be more blood, but the house should insulate some of the scent, and we'll make sure you hunt on the way there. You can hold your breath until you're far enough away," Carlisle answers.

The boy nods, but still frowns as the others go upstairs. "Do you think I'm making the right choice trying this?" he asks me. "I know you said it was bad, but I didn't imagine it being that bad."

"It's something important to you, isn't it?" I ask. He nods. "Then yes, I think you're making the right decision. You'll have all of us to help you. It'll be alright."

He smiles. "Okay. Thanks."

After a few days of practice, Emmett is deemed ready for an attempt. We leave in the middle of the night, keeping our route as far from human activity as possible. He sticks close to Rosalie, clutching his letter tightly. "Alright Em," Carlisle murmurs as we near the house. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," the boy replies.

He takes a deep breath and holds it as the house comes into view. I reach out, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Slowly, he approaches the house, the rest of us following silently. When he gets to the porch, he considers the letter, reading it over again for a moment before placing it down on the floor. He hesitates, then lightly knocks on the door before retreating to the shadows a safe enough distance away. He watches anxiously until we hear stirring inside the house. A kind-looking woman who must be his mother comes out, looking around for a moment before noticing the letter. As she bends to pick it up, Emmett accidentally lets out his breath, and as the smell reaches him a small growl escapes him before Rosalie's hand clamps over his mouth. The woman looks over in our direction, and though I'm sure it's too dark for her to see us, her stare is haunting. She carefully unfolds the letter, a soft sob escaping her as she realizes who it's from, and suddenly Emmett is gone, running as fast as he can in the other direction. Carlisle looks at me sadly. "Let me talk to him," I murmur. I take one last look at the woman on the porch before running after him. It takes me a while to catch up, but when I do I find him sitting on the ground, hugging his knees. It's an uncomfortable-looking position for someone so big. "Emmett?" I whisper. I think I hear a sniff.

"What?"

I sigh, slowly sitting down next to him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't want to hurt her. She was crying, Esme!"

I reach out, gently taking his hand. "Emmett, you didn't hurt her. She is always going to have that hurt. That's what happens to parents who lose their children. But what you've done is you've given her peace. She still lost a child she loved, and that will always make her sad, but she knows now that you're safe. That's all any parent wants for their children. She may not understand why you can't come back to her, but she knows that you love her and that you're okay. You did a good thing, Em. The best you could in a situation like this."

Slowly, he turns to look at me, hopeful. "You think so?"

I smile, gently hugging his large frame. "Yeah, I do. She will always love you, Emmett. Mothers will always love their sons, no matter what happens. And now she knows that you will always love her as well. She will always be your mother, Emmett, no matter how long you are away from her. You're a part of our family now, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being a part of theirs too."

He smiles a little, leaning into the touch. "You know," he says quietly, "I'm really glad I have you now."

"Forever," I reply. "Come on, let's go home. The others will be worried about you." 

* * *

**Yay! Please remember to tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! As of right now, I'm planning on having one more chapter for this part of the series, just because I wanted to have another cute Emmett moment :D Review if ya wanna see it!**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the probably final chapter in the Esme/Emmett lovefest :D Unless of course I get more inspiration, which can always happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

****

Five years after his change, it's hard to imagine our family without Emmett. Though he's had a few mishaps here and there, his thirst is well-controlled enough to let him loose on his own, and his cheery demeanor brings a light into the house that had been missing. Rosalie comes in, frowning. "Something on your mind?" I ask.

She hesitates. "Esme, do you think Emmett has been acting a little…strange lately?" she asks.

"Strange how?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. It's just…we always hunt together, but lately at night he keeps going for these 'walks', and whenever I offer to go with him he gets upset. I don't know what he's up to, but it seems like something is wrong."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" I ask her.

She nods. "He just says that he needs to clear his head or something. I just wish I knew what he was up to. He hasn't said anything to you?"

"No," I answer, "He hasn't. But I don't think you have anything to be worried about, Rose. That boy loves you. You know that."

She agrees reluctantly. "I know. I just feel like he's hiding something. He tells me everything."

"Don't worry, honey," I assure her. "I'm sure he just needs a little time. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

She smiles. "Thanks."

Later that night, I hear soft footsteps creeping down the stairs and out the door. I step out onto the porch, recognizing the scent as Emmett's, but he's nowhere to be found. I follow his trail south for a long time before I see him, sitting in the tall grass at the edge of the woods, staring at a house. After a moment I recognize it as his family's house. Slowly, I crouch down beside him. "How's the walk going?"

He jumps at my voice, his eyes wide. "Esme…I…I was just…" he hesitates. "Am…I in trouble?"

"Well I suppose that depends on what you're doing," I answer. "Is this where you've been disappearing to at night?"

He looks away. "I'm only watching…I just like knowing what's going on with them. I didn't let anyone see me."

I smile, taking a seat beside him. "What have you found out so far?" I ask.

"Two of my brothers got married. I have a couple of nephews, and a niece, Annabelle. And my little sister finished school," he says proudly. "She always was the smart one. She's grown up so much. There's a boy in town who's after her." He frowns. "I don't like him."

I chuckle. "I had a feeling you wouldn't."

He grins, staring at the house again. "She talks to me still, sometimes," he says quietly.

"Who?"

"My mother." He looks at me again. "I don't answer, of course," he says quickly. "But still…it's nice to know she hasn't forgotten about me."

"I told you she wouldn't," I remind him.

His attention is pulled back to the house as his mother comes outside, taking a seat on the porch. "Hi Emmy," she murmurs after a minute. "Your father thinks I'm crazy for doing this, after all these years." She smiles. "You'd probably think I was crazy too. But I can't help but think you might be out there somewhere, listening." I look over at Emmett, who's watching her intently. "Oh, there's some big news. Your sister is getting married. I wish you could see, her, Em. She's a beautiful young woman. Her fiancé is a good man." She chuckles. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't think so. She told me the other day that she had a dream about you. She said you told him you'd kill him if he ever hurt her. I told her it sounds like exactly what you would do." Beside me, Emmett grins. "Anna's started to walk around. Pretty soon she'll be running around with her brothers. She's got a smile just like you. Full of trouble, just like her uncle." She sighs, her voice trembling a little. "I still miss you, baby," she continues softly. "We all do. I've been trying to move on, like I know you'd tell me to. You never did like to dwell on the past. But…I just can't, Em." She sniffs, choking back tears.

I glance at Emmett, who's frowning, before slowly standing up. He looks up, surprised. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Stay here for a minute," I answer.

Slowly, I approach the porch, clearing my throat softly to alert her to my presence. She jumps, surprised. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just head you talking, and…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how it feels. I lost a son too, a long time ago."

She sniffs a little. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, then?"

I smile. "Well, I am trespassing, so it's the least I can do."

She laughs, and I see Emmett's grin mirrored in hers. "Does it ever get easier?"

I sigh, sitting down beside her. "I wish I could tell you it does, but…no, I don't think so. It changes a little over the years. But I think it always hurts."

She nods slowly. "I was afraid you'd say that. He's still out there, I know, but…I want him back home. It's been five years. And every morning I wake up and hope he'll come home. I wonder where he is, if he's happy. If he ever thinks about me."

"Of course he does," I answer. "I'm sure he thinks about you every day."

For the first time, she turns and really looks at me. "I know you," she murmurs.

"I don't think you do," I answer.

She shakes her head. "No, I saw you…the night I found the letter. I heard a noise, and when I looked there were these people…I thought I was just going crazy, but…you were there…weren't you?" She looks at me hopefully, and even though I know I shouldn't, I realize what I have to do.

"You're right," I say softly. "I was there. That's how I know that Emmett thinks about you every day."

She gasps softly. "I knew it…so you know my son? Is he alright? What happened?"

I hesitate. "There are a lot of things I can't tell you. I probably shouldn't even be talking to you right now. But…if you promise me you won't tell anyone else…I'll tell you what I can."

"He mentioned something about that in his letter," she says. "But…if it's so dangerous…why would you tell me?"

I smile. "Call it a gift from one brokenhearted mother to another. Can you keep a secret?"

She nods eagerly. "I've never even told the others about the letter. I had a feeling it would be better if they didn't know. Please, tell me what happened to my son."

"He was attacked by a bear," I start. "My daughter found him in the woods and brought him back to my husband. He's a doctor. We were able to help him, but he had to…change in order to get better."

She frowns. "Change how?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. He's okay, though. My family and I have been taking care of him since the day we found him. We care about him very much."

She smiles a little. "I'm glad to hear that. I'd hoped he wasn't alone out there. It's good that he has people to look out for him." She pauses. "Do you…know where he is?" she asks cautiously. "Can I see him, or…?"

I hesitate, glancing over at the tree line where I know Emmett is waiting. "He's a bit different than you remember him," I caution.

"I don't care," she replies. "He's still my son."

I nod. "Take a walk with me?" I lead her slowly towards the spot where Emmett is crouched. "I really shouldn't be allowing this," I admit. "It seems I'm breaking all the rules tonight."

She looks over, curious. "Why?"

"Because I'd do anything for the chance to see my son again," I answer. "I can't have that chance, but you can. Some things are more important than the rules."

She smiles. "I like you."

I chuckle. "I appreciate that. But I think there's someone who really wants to see you." Hidden in the trees, Emmett hesitates, and I nod reassuringly to him. Slowly, he emerges, watching her anxiously.

His mother gasps when she sees him. "Emmett?"

He stops a few feet away. "It's me, mom."

Slowly, a grin lights up her face. "What are you doing over there, then? Come give your mother a hug." He laughs, grinning back as he hugs her carefully. After a moment, she pulls back to look at him. "I can't believe it's really you…"

"I know I look a bit different than the last time you saw me."

She chuckles. "I don't care. I'm just so glad to see you! I never thought you'd come back to me."

"I can't stay long," he says quickly. "But I really wanted to see you. I wish I could explain better, but…"

She stops him. "Emmett, you don't have to explain. I understand. You did what you had to do for all of our sakes. I'm just happy to see you happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

He smiles. "Yes, I am."

"Good." She looks over at me. "So this is your…"

Emmett chuckles. "This is Esme. She's my…adoptive mother. She's very good at keeping me in line," he grins.

"And who's that?" she asks, nodding over his shoulder.

We both turn to find Rosalie standing a few feet away. She looks at him nervously for a moment, but Emmett reaches out for her hand, and she comes closer. "Mom, this is Rosalie. She's the one who saved me."

"It's lovely to meet you, Rosalie." She watches the two of them for a moment before it dawns on her. "Oh. _Oh_. In that case, I have something for you." She hesitates for a moment. "Don't…don't leave before I get back. Please."

Emmett nods. "I won't. Promise." He watches her run inside before looking at me. "I don't understand. I thought we weren't allowed to do this."

I sigh. "We're not. But…it needed to be done. She's determined to hold on to you. The least we can do is put her mind at ease." He frowns, looking anxious. "You won't be in trouble, honey," I assure him. "I did this, not you. I just…I know how much she means to you, and it's clear you mean a lot to her too. It can't do too much harm."

Slowly, he grins. "You did this for me?"

I shrug. "And for her."

He starts to reply, but she comes back, holding something in her hand. She looks relieved that we're still here. She reaches out, taking his hand and pressing something into the palm. He looks at her incredulously, staring down at the two rings in his hand. "Mom…"

"Hush. I want you to have them. Please."

"Mom, I can't. They're yours," he insists.

She smiles. "They're yours now. Your grandfather would have wanted you to have this one," she says, picking up the thicker silver band. She looks at Rose, smiling. "And I have a feeling you're going to need the other one someday. Please Emmett, just take them. I…I know I can't be there, but it'll make me feel better, knowing you have them. Please?"

He nods, his hand closing around the rings. "Alright. Thank you, Mom." He leans forward, carefully wrapping his arms around her, careful to mind his strength and his thirst. "I love you. Please, whatever happens, never forget that. I'll always love you."

She sighs softly, resting her head against his chest. "I know, Em. I'll always love you too." Slowly, she pulls back a little. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?" she sighs.

He hesitates. "I…don't know. But I'll always be looking out for you."

She nods slowly, taking both of his hands. "Emmett…Do me one favor, okay?"

"Anything," he replies.

"Let us go, sweetheart," she murmurs softly. "It's okay. You will always be in our hearts, and I know you'll always love us, but it's time. You have a new family now that will take care of you. I may not know all of what's going on, but I…have a feeling that you'll be around a long time after we're gone, and they'll be there for you. You can't keep looking over your shoulder at us, Em. I love you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to hold you back. It's okay. I understand."

Emmett's eyebrows pull together, and he looks like he's going to cry, though I know it's impossible. "I can't," he answers. "I can't forget you. You're my mother."

She smiles softly. "I will always be your mother, Emmett. And I'm not asking you to forget us. Never forget. But we both know that if you keep holding onto us like this, it's only going to hurt worse. I want you to be happy, and I don't think that will happen if you keep opening up those wounds." She reaches up, lightly cupping his cheek. "I would give anything to have things the way they used to be; to have you home. But no matter how much I wish it, it's not going to happen. I know that. And I know that what's best for you is to focus on your future. That doesn't include me, and as hard as that is, I know you'll be happier. It doesn't mean you won't be my son anymore. I will love you until my very last breath. But it's time to start a new chapter. Don't look back and be sad. Just know that we will always love you, and let yourself move on."

"Why?" he whispers.

"Because I need you to do it, for me," she replies. "I need to know that I'm not causing you pain like this, and you can lie to me all you want, but I know you better than that, and I know that it hurts you to do this. I need to know that after we're gone, you'll be at peace. I know you're afraid to let go, so I'm telling you now, it's okay."

He sighs, looking away from her. "Are you saying you'd rather I don't try to see you again?"

"Emmett, there will never be a time when I don't want to see you. We might see each other again, or we might not. I want you to do what's best for you. If I never see you again, I'll still be happy knowing I got to have this moment with you. What I'm saying is that I give you permission to make that choice. But don't make it for my sake. Do what's right for you, and I'll be satisfied."

Emmett swallows, nodding slowly. "Okay." He hugs her tightly, quiet for a minute. "When's the wedding?" he asks finally.

She smiles. "June. June twenty-fifth."

He nods, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answers, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I always will." She looks at him for another minute before slowly pulling out of his grasp, turning back toward the house.

Emmett frowns, reaching out for her again. "Mom, I…"

She looks back over her shoulder at him, grinning the same way he does. "Whatever happens Emmett, it's okay. Let's just leave it at 'I love you', okay?"

He smiles back a little, his hand dropping to his side. "Okay. I love you."

She smiles again, nodding before disappearing into the house. Emmett stares longingly after her for a moment. "Em…" Rose murmurs. She reaches out for him, but he turns and bolts back in the direction of the house. She looks at me for help.

"Give him a couple of minutes," I advise gently.

We slowly go back to the house, and Rose hesitates. "Maybe…you should talk to him first. I think you'd understand better."

I nod, slowly heading up to Emmett's room, where I find him curled up on the bed, his large frame wracked with sobs. I carefully settle beside him, lightly placing a hand on his back. "Emmett?" He slowly looks up at me, and though his face is dry, his eyes brim with unshed tears. I gently pull him up, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

He sniffs. "I'm sorry. I just…I know she's right, but…do you really think it's the right thing to do?"

I sigh. "Em, I can't tell you what the right thing to do is. But I know that your Mom wants you to be happy. Do you think she was right?"

Slowly, he nods. "Yes. It hurts every time I go back. But…I feel bad just putting them behind me, especially when they're still here."

"I know, baby, but I think that was sort of her point. It's never easy to put people behind you, but she knows it's what's best for you, and she doesn't want you to be hurting because of her. She wanted you to know that it's okay to move on; that you have her permission to do that. The choice is yours, honey, but she wanted you to know that she understands, and she won't be upset with you for doing what's best for you."

He considers this for a moment before nodding, hugging me back tightly. "Thank you, Esme. I know it's against the rules, but as much as it hurt, I really needed to hear that. You really are the best."

I chuckle, rubbing his back lightly. "I'm glad it helped. I want you to be happy too."

There's a soft knock on the door before Carlisle enters, looking concerned. "Is everything alright?" he asks. "I thought I heard…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Emmett pulls him into a tight bear hug. "Thank you, Carlisle, for everything!"

Puzzled, Carlisle hugs him back. "Um…of course, Emmett. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," the boy replies. "Just…thanks. I love you."

Carlisle chuckles, still confused, but nods. "I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?"

Emmett grins. "Yeah, sorry. Just…wanted to make sure you knew. I'm gonna go take a walk with Rose. See you later."

Just like that, he's gone, and Carlisle raises an eyebrow at me. "It's a long story," I explain. "He just had a good talk with his mother."

"His human mother?" he asks, shocked. "How did that happen?"

I shrug. "It was kind of my fault, I guess. He's been going and watching them, and his mom came out and started talking to him. She didn't know he was there, of course, but I was listening to her, and…I just had to. She was so heartbroken, and she didn't have to be. So I started talking to her, and she recognized me from the night we left the letter. I couldn't lie to her, Carlisle. She was just a woman missing her son. So I told her we'd been looking after him. She doesn't know anything really, just the basics. And she asked to see him. So…I said yes. I think it helped both of them."

He nods slowly. "Well, he certainly seems happier."

"It's not a problem, is it? That she knows? I was just trying to do the right thing."

He smiles, threading his fingers through mine. "No, I don't think so. She's always known he's still out there. And I trust your judgment. If you say it was the right thing, then I'll stand by that. What made you want to talk to her?"

I smile back, hugging him gently. "When she was talking, telling him all the things he missed…I saw myself. I know how that feels, and I thought maybe she wouldn't have to feel that way anymore if she could see him again, just once. It made him feel better too. She told him that it was okay to let them go. He was reluctant at first, but her permission made him see that he needed to."

"So you don't think he'll try to talk to her again?" he asks.

"I think he's going to try to move on," I answer. "After June twenty-fifth." He frowns, trying to place the date. "It's his sister's wedding," I tell him. "I think he wants to do something for her. But after that, I think he'll try his best, like we all do."

He nods. "Well that's good to hear. I hope he'll take her advice to heart. And now it seems we can get some peace and quiet for a while. Edward's out too."

I chuckle softly. "That sounds lovely." 

* * *

**Aww yay! So yeah, this is probably the last part of this section in the "Mama" series. Who do you think I should do next? I'm open to all suggestions! Please if you liked the story remember to review! It makes me so happy when you guys like what I put out there into the interwebs. Also, you can subscribe to me if you want to be notified when the next part comes out, or you can just check my page obsessively, but that sounds like a lot of work.**

**Love always,**

**TheSongSmith**


End file.
